First Kill
by toradorka
Summary: Finally, she does the one thing Caitlin Snow never could've done—kill Barry Allen. {flash/frost} {savitar/frost}


**First Kill**

 **summary;;**

"Your problem is that you pretend to be Killer Frost, yet you don't _deliver._ You're still too soft, even after everything that you've been through." Savitar shakes his head in what seems like frustration. "I don't _understand_ it."

Killer Frost's lips twist into a cruel smile—crazy, but sweet. "What would you say if I told you I wanted my first to be special?"

OR

finally, she does the one thing Caitlin Snow **never** could've done—kill Barry Allen.

{flash/frost} {savitar/frost}

 **disclaimer;;** I do not own The Flash or its characters.

* * *

 _"Just as a flower does not choose its color, we are not responsible for what we have come to be."_ —stoker

 **...**

She sits, and watches.

It's a strange thing to see the _god of speed_ in such an intimate state; on the outside of his suit, pacing back and forth on his own legs. He looks stressed, but that's nothing new. She'd be stressed too, if she was in his situation.

He's _angry_ —she thinks—at her.

She had failed to kill Tracy Brand, and then she failed to defeat _Cisco Ramon_ of all people, and now Savitar is pissed. Pissed that he'd had to come _rescue_ her when he has much more important matters to deal with.

She'd known he wasn't going to be pleased, especially considering she's had _two_ chances to kill the mousy physicist and managed to fuck them both up.

She doesn't remember much after her fight with Cisco. All she knows is that one minute she was there and now she's here: in the hideout she and Savitar called home. For a dingy warehouse, it could almost be considered _cozy_ —but it wasn't exactly the picture of domesticity, not with Savitar's unrelenting and _childish_ tantrums about _why haven't you killed the physicist yet!?_ , and Killer Frost's tireless complains for him to _turn the fucking air-conditioning on._

It's been a good three hours since they arrived back at the warehouse, and Killer Frost isn't sure how long Savitar is going to keep up the silent treatment. Usually, his voice is a constant and irritating noise to Frost's ears—but she thinks she might miss it, now that he's not talking to her.

Frost watches Savitar tinker with his precious suit and she grunts. She sits up on the dirty old couch that Savitar had laid her on after he sped her back to the warehouse. Just looking at it made her miss Caitlin Snow's house. If it wasn't so _pink_ and so dreadfully _warm_ , she might've stayed there.

As she shifts herself on the couch, she feels a twinge of pain shoot through her body. Her back stings like a bitch, thanks to Cisco's sudden change of heart. She hadn't expected him to actually fight back—she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Fucking _Cisco_." She mutters under her breath, rubbing her wrist where the needle had pierced her skin.

Savitar's head lifts from his suit as he hears Frost's voice. He squints at her, setting his jaw as if he too realizes how long it's been since he last spoke to anyone.

"What's that, Frost?"

Startled, the blonde drops her wrist and peers up at him. She suddenly feels small under his scrutiny.

"It's nothing," She shakes her head, amazed that he's finally acknowledging her again. "What are we going to do about Tracy?"

Savitar scowls—somewhat impressed that Frost has the courage to even bring the situation up, but mostly annoyed by the nerve of it. "I've realized now what the problem is," His eyes harden, and Frost holds her breath. "I've been expecting too much from you. You may have Killer Frost's _name_ , but it's quite clear that you're no killer."

He sighs, dramatic and condescending. "It's a shame, too. You have no idea how _liberating_ it feels to kill."

Frost bites her tongue, _hard_ —reminds herself that trying to prove her worth to the _fucking god of speed_ wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Not that he wasn't right, in a way. No matter how much stronger Killer Frost gets, even she knows that she still has Caitlin Snow's resilient heart beating underneath the ice that now encapsulates it. It's a constant reminder that she's only one slip up away from losing control and letting Snow creep back to the surface.

It's a reminder that so long as that little piece of Caitlin left in her remains, she will never be able to reach her full potential as Killer Frost.

She _hates_ that Savitar knows it too.

Frost glares at Savitar, and sneers.

"This is a _partnership,_ right?" She says, lounging back on the sofa. "I'm not taking orders from fucking _Darth-Barry."_

 **...**

The wind whips her hair and smacks against her cheeks, as she rests her eyes upon an old friend outside of Star Labs.

"Iris has to die, Flash."

" _Caitlin_ —how could you say that?" Barry frowns, shaking from the cold. "She was your friend."

Killer Frost crosses her arms over her chest and looks away. The more time she spent looking at his face, the harder it was becoming for her to distinguish him from Savitar. Sure, his face is scar-free and his skin smooth, but his eyes are darker, his posture weaker. He's on his way to becoming truly broken. And it was only a matter of time.

"I don't have friends."

"But you've got Savitar." Barry offers.

Frost's lips quirk upwards. " _Exactly."_

The air is cold and bitter between them, as they stand in front of each other. There's barely any space separating them and it almost makes Barry want to take a step backwards—especially when Frost starts to examine her nails idly, her fingertips exhibiting a cool white mist.

Barry breathes, tries to remember that _she's still in there, somewhere._ It would take a lot for Caitlin Snow's heart to stop beating. Cait's a fighter, always has been. Zoom proved that, Flashpoint proved that.

"Why are you helping him?" Flash asks. "Savitar?"

Frost's eyes cut to his, sharply. She scoffs at his boldness. "Savitar's broken, Barry. _You_ broke him. You broke _me._ " Her lips pull at a sick, sad smile. "It's kind of poetic, really, that we found each other."

The tension only grows thicker as Barry stares at his shoes, taking Frost's words in. He's rarely at a loss for words, but then again, Caitlin had always been able to keep him on his toes. _Speed and cold are opposites._

"Cat caught your tongue, Flash?"

Barry glares at her, then his features soften, and he just looks sad. "I didn't mean to—to turn you into this, Cait."

Frost swears she can feel Caitlin's heart give a weak beat as the nickname leaves Barry's mouth. She scowls, summoning more ice around her fingertips and imagining what it would feel like to wrap her hand around Flash's throat. "You want to know _why_ I sided with Savitar, huh?"

Flash nods, once.

"It's because he sees me for who I _am now_ ," Frost snaps, fingertips twitching in anticipation. "Savitar has your memories, he remembers Caitlin, but he doesn't want me to _be her._ He accepts me for who I really am."

Her voice cuts into the night, a sharp, bruised noise that makes Barry's heart skip. He'd never seen her look so crazy before—hair big, eyes frosty and so _blue_ they would've made Zoom proud. Mostly she just looks powerful, which is exactly what she wants him to see.

"No, Cait." Barry says. "He accepts you this way because it helps him get what he wants. Don't you realize that the s _econd_ Iris dies, he's not going to need you anymore? Can't you see we're just trying to protect you?"

Killer Frost wills herself to be strong and to resist the urges tugging at her mind. Urges to show Barry how much pain she could inflict with just a simple cloud of ice. But she stops herself, before she can. _Savitar needs him alive._

"Savitar wouldn't throw me away, Flash. He knows what that _feels_ like. Or have you forgotten his story already?" Frost narrows her gaze. "How convenient. You paint Savitar as the villain, yet you forget that _you're_ the villain in his story. And in mine."

Barry frowns, taken a-back. "I'm not your villain, Caitlin. I never meant for anything to happen to you when I created Flashpoint, and all I want now is to help you. If it takes years to prove that to you, I won't stop trying," It takes every bit of strength Barry has to stop himself from trying to take her hand in his. "I'll fix you, Cait, I'll _fix_ you."

"You're welcome to keep trying, but it's going to be a waste of your time. I'm not your _Cait_ anymore, Flash," She leans in close to him, drowning instantly in his familiar scent. She sneers. "If I have to kill Iris myself to _prove that_ , I'll do it."

She pulls away from the speedster, turning on her sapphire heels. Before she leaves, she glances at him from behind her shoulder and scoffs at him. "Savitar and I may be monsters, but don't forget—you're the one who made us."

 **...**

"The next time I order you to kill someone for me, it would be in your best interest to follow through."

"Tracy isn't _my_ problem, handsome." She says, examining her fingernails. She smirks when Savitar inhales angrily. "I don't take out other people's trash, okay?"

Savitar stares dumbly at her like she's some kind of disobedient dog. "You _really_ must be crazy if you think you had any other choice, Frost."

Frost pouts her frozen blue lips at him, and laughs gleefully when she sees his eye twitch. "Also, not my problem."

It's been four days since her encounter with The Flash, and Frost can't quite seem to stop thinking about it—or rather, re-living it, every time she feels the ice crack and melt around Cait's heart when Barry pops into her mind.

It was sickening, when she realized it—that she's losing her grip on the world, on this _body_ , and Caitlin Snow is fighting her way back to the surface.

All because of _Barry fucking Allen._

"You're right," Savitar remarks. "Your problem is that you pretend to be Killer Frost, yet you don't _deliver._ You're still too soft, even after everything that you've been through." He shakes his head in what seems like frustration. "I don't _understand_ it."

Killer Frost's lips twist into a cruel smile—crazy, but sweet. "What would you say if I told you I wanted my first to be special?"

Savitar laughs, a sound that once made Caitlin Snow smile, but now sounds broken and humourless. "Oh, now you're finally getting interesting."

"Don't you want to know?" She pulls him forward by his wrist and leans into his neck, her voice lowering to a secretive whisper. " _Who I'm going to kill?"_

"I'm the Future Flash, Frost." He says. "You can't surprise me."

Frost smirks against his collar-bone. "I'm gonna surprise _everyone."_

 **...**

She leans against the Star Labs building and watches.

She watches as Barry Allen walks down the street, wearing his regular _Barry Allen_ clothes. No suit. No innocent people to rescue— _yet._

Frost tears her eyes from Barry to stare down at her open palm, watching with focus as an icicle forms in her hand. Her fist tightens around the weapon and it makes her feel strong and in control.

Then she peers up at Barry again, and begins to feel that control slip.

She knows she shouldn't be here. Savitar certainly wouldn't approve of her being here, so close to Barry, so willing to drive her weapon through his stomach—

"Down, girl." Frost mutters to herself, and lets the icicle slip to the ground. It shatters around her feet like a broken mirror.

She doesn't have to wait much longer. Soon enough, Savitar will finally kill that pesky West girl, and then Barry Allen is fair game. Frost knows what she has to do—if she ever wants to kill the last shred of Caitlin Snow in her.

She knows _who she has to kill_.

Barry disappears from her view, heading off in the direction of Jitters. Frost looks up at the night sky and smiles to herself. She knows it's only a matter of time.

He's already broken, and the torment has only just started. Sooner or later, he's going to lose Iris, then he's going to lose absolutely _everything._

Frost wonders if he'll beg her for it—if he'll be _grateful_ that it's all coming to an end.

She wonders if it'll hurt.

 **...**

"Look at me, Frost."

She looks, with a complete lack of interest.

His eyes are like those of a demon, she muses. Worse than even Zoom's eyes.

They draw you in with their pain and suffering, and their familiarity. Killer Frost has seen the same darkness in her own eyes, whenever she happens to catch a glimpse of her reflection in her own ice.

She isn't sure if she should be proud that she and Savitar are so similar—or if she should be terrified.

"If this is about Tracy _fucking_ Brand again—"

Frost is cut off mid-sentence by a hand wrapping around her neck. She grasps at Savitar's hand in panic, before she realizes that he's not choking her.

"You know, Frost, I'm starting to wonder why I waste my time with you."

"Aw, _come on,_ handsome. I thought we were friends." Frost grins up at him, mischievous. "Oh, that's right, you don't _have_ any of those."

She's playing with fire now, which is a change from her regular brand of cool detachment.

Savitar tightens his hand around the blonde's neck, unfazed by the angry snarl that follows. "Don't be _bitter,_ Frost. It's an ugly shade on you."

Killer Frost snaps her teeth at Savitar, then laughs. "I think we can both agree that of the two of us, you're the ugly one. My skin is porcelain and yours— _well._ "

He immediately chokes her harder. "It's as if you don't know who you're talking to."

"I know you are—*cough*—God of speed—*cough*—you know, I meant to ask—*cough*—what kinda name is _Savitar_ anyway?—"

Savitar pulls Frost's face closer to his, lifting her up by her neck, and she suddenly realizes the irony that she was in the same predicament that Earth 2's Killer Frost had found herself in—right before Zoom killed her.

"I've had enough of your quick tongue, Frost."

She grips tighter at Savitar's hand, trying to pry it off her. "At least—*cough*—at least my face doesn't look like a _fucking avocado_ —"

Savitar eye twitches. "If I didn't need you—"

"Well, you do," Frost sing-songs, summoning her ice powers to freeze the hand around her neck. Savitar pulls back with a hiss, and she smirks. "Don't get me wrong, _boss._ I appreciate everything you've done for me. You unlocked the _inner Frost_ , after all. Made me realize how much better I am this way. You showed me the way."

Frost's smirk drops from her lips, replaced by a mean scowl. "—But let's get something straight between us. I'm not a _lackey,_ and I kill who I want to."

"And who exactly do you want to kill, huh?" Savitar steps forward and leans closer. Dangerously close. Frost's confidence almost falters. "Me? Is it me you want to kill?"

A mocking laugh spills out of Frost's lips.

"Oh, _honey_ ," She winks. "I've got bigger fish to fry."

 **...**

Frost wastes no time in finding Barry.

Her skin is still buzzing with excitement from watching Savitar finally fulfill his goal: killing Iris West. But Frost could've cared less about Caitlin's friend's death. She knows it's time to finally get what _she_ wants.

Chills dance up and down her spine as she spars with the _former_ fastest man alive, and tries to remember what Savitar had taught her about hitting the weak points and searching for the emotional triggers.

It doesn't take long.

She already _knows them all_.

"If only she could see you now," Frost sings as Barry is hit with a blast of ice. "It's pathetic how easy it was to catch you, Flash."

She can feel the heart inside her chest springing wildly underneath its glass cage as she approaches Barry. It's as if Caitlin knows what's coming, knows she's about to be snuffed out for good.

 _Killing two pesky birds with one stone,_ Frost thinks.

"Frost, please. Let's talk."

Frost glares at the speedster, laying on the pavement with a thick layer of ice trapping him to the ground. He looks _defeated_. It makes Frost giddy.

"You should've known this was coming, Flash." She shrugs her shoulders, balancing a spear of ice about the length of her arm in her hand. "Savitar needed to escape the paradox, but we both know that only you can give me what _I_ need."

She smirks, like she knows she's already won everything. "Funny, isn't it? You said you'd spend _years_ trying to help me, to fix me. And now you're the only one who can."

Barry clutches his frozen leg and looks at Frost from behind tired eyes. "I also told you that Savitar would leave you the second Iris died. Where's your _God_ now, Frost?"

Frost exhales, dramatically. "Oh, _Flash_ ," She toys with her spear between her two hands. "Savitar was never my God. We were _equals_. Two souls traveling down a very same road. But nothing good is supposed to last forever, right? I think Savitar proved that to you tonight."

When Barry fails to reply, Frost smiles in victory. "You see, I don't need Savitar to be accepted for who I am. I thought I did, at a time. Now I understand that all I need to do is _eliminate_ those who don't accept me. Like you, for example. And Caitlin Snow. Or, what little's left of her, anyway."

Barry closes his eyes, and she wonders if this means he's come to terms with it.

When his eyes open, she notices a difference in them. While before he was looking at her with dread and disgust, now it's as if he's looking at Caitlin Snow, instead of her. His eyes are soft and kind, and mournful.

"Cait. Listen to me, Cait, you can still come back from this." He watches as she slowly drops to her knees in front of him, her weapon poised. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes," Killer Frost says, as she plunges the spear into Barry Allen's chest. "I do."

She watches as his body slumps over, head cracking against the pavement, and she feels the last sliver of guilt in her finally melt away. _Finally,_ Killer Frost is in full control.

"Look on the bright side, Flash." Frost stands up and brushes dirt off of her costume. She doesn't even cast him a final glance. "You can be with _Cait,_ now."

Frost spins on her heels, making her way out of town and she wonders, suddenly, if Savitar would praise her for what she had done. Not that it matters, anyway, what with him being gone.

Savitar pops into her mind once more, as she's walking away. She finds herself thinking about something that he'd once told her, after they returned home from Frost's failure to defeat Cisco.

She had ignored the comment at first, but now she understands, how right he'd been when he said it.

It _did_ feel liberating to kill.

And this is only the beginning.

 **END**

* * *

 **Dark!Cait will always be my favourite Cait, I don't know what I'm going to do without her in Flash next season haha!**

 **Thank you for checking out this one-shot, I hope it didn't disappoint!**

—tora


End file.
